La porte des Destins
by leanora-potter
Summary: Quand une linguiste très maladroite rencontre un séduisant militaire... rien ne va plus !
1. Atlantis, nous voilà !

**Note de l'auteur** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les personnages nés de ma plume : Ella Murray, Tess Murray, Vinc Miller, Eliott Adams, Angus Elton et Anya Petrova. Cette histoire suit les saisons de stargate Atlantis et certains passages des saisons 9 à 10 de stargate SG1.

Cette histoire n'est pas à prendre au sérieux (petit délire de ma part !), forme épistolaire (à la manière de Meg Cabot dans ses romans « Mélissa et son voisin » et « Embrouille à Manhattan »). Désolé pour la forme des adresses mails dans le chapitre, mais le site les refuse. Dont à la place des espaces, il faut voir un point et à la place du "à" le fameux arobase.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : « Atlantis, nous voilà ! »**

(Saison 2 de SGA)

Date : 30 mai 2005

De : Docteur Daniel Jackson (daniel jacksonàscg com)

A : Général Jack O'Neill (jack oneillàscg com)

Sujet : Les lacs et les landes écossaises...

Bonjour Jack,

Je suis en Ecosse depuis une semaine, les paysages sont magnifiques. Je suis sûr que vous adoriez la région pour la pêche. Je séjourne près du Loch Awe où vit le Professeur O'Connell, un vieil ami de Catherine. Il m'a présenté le Dr Ella Murray.

C'est une jeune femme très brillante. Âgé d'à peine 26 ans, elle a un Doctorat en civilisations et langues anciennes. Elle s'est spécialisée sur les Anciens. J'en reviens pas des recherches qu'elle a fait sur les Lantiens. J'aimerai emporter ses recherches au SGC, mais elle s'y ait férocement opposé. J'ai cru comprendre que dans le passé, une personne lui avait déjà dérobé certaines de ses recherches. Je peux comprendre alors sa réaction.

J'aimerai qu'elle rejoigne le personnel du SGC. Je vous demande l'autorisation de la ramener avec moi à Colorado Springs. En attendant votre accord, je dois persuader le Dr Murray de venir travailler avec nous ce qui ne sera pas une mince affaire vu sa méfiance. Mais j'ai la conviction qu'elle a les épaules pour me remplacer un jour au SGC !

Souhaitez moi bonne chance.

Daniel

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 2 juin 2005

De : Général Jack O'Neill (jack oneillàscg com)

A : Docteur Daniel Jackson daniel jacksonàscg com

Sujet : Une Écossaise, cela nous changera des Russes !

Salut Daniel,

Autorisation accordé pour que le Dr Murray rejoigne le personnel du SGC. Une linguiste de plus cela ne fait jamais de mal dans les équipes du SGC.

Si possible revenez avant que mon remplaçant arrive !

Salutations,

Jack

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 20 juin 2005

De : Ella Murray (ella murrayàsgc com)

A : Tess Murray (tess murrayàmailfree uk)

Sujet : Ils ne connaissent pas le vrai thé anglais !

Salut Tess,

Je suis bien arrivée à Colorado Springs en un seul morceau.

Tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu ais réussi à me persuader de quitter notre Ecosse adorée. Je suis sur que Lady Murray finira pas s'en remettre de mon départ ! Mais tu as raison, c'est peut-être la chance de ma vie. Mais tu vas me manquer !

Ce matin, j'ai croisé par le plus grand des hasards l'ancien camarade de classe du cousin Rob, le Dr Carson Beckett, il est médecin en chef. Il a été surpris de me rencontrer ici. C'est vrai ! Qui aurai cru que les deux dernières des Murray auraient aussi mal tourné en obtenant un Doctorat au lieu de se marier et d'avoir plein de petits morveux ! Toutes les familles ont leur mouton noir !

Puis-je te demander de m'envoyer plusieurs boites de thé car ici il n'y a que des breuvages infectes ?

Prend soin de toi,

Ella

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 24 juin 2005

De : Tess Murray (tess murrayàmailfree uk)

A : Ella Murray (ella murrayàsgc com)

Sujet : Quand la Matriarche se prend pour Dieu tout puissant !

Ella,

Devine la dernière de Lady Murray ? Elle m'ordonne de quitter mon travail à Londres pour épouser le fils des McIan. Elle peut toujours courir pour que je me plie à sa volonté ! Tu crois que tu pourrais me dégoter un psote là où tu travailles ? Peut être qu'en mettant un océan entre elle et nous, elle nous fichera la paix une bonne fois pour toute !

Je viens de poster un colis avec trois boites de ton thé préféré.

Tu me manques, c'est la première fois que nous sommes séparés par une si longue distance.

Tess

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de service du Général Hank Landry au Dr Ella Murray**

Dr Murray,

Je suis au regret de devoir vous apprendre que le Dr Jackson qui devait partir pour Atlantis ne pourra pas s'y rendre suite à un empêchement de dernière minute. Au vu de vos connaissances sur les Anciens, il a été décidé que vous le remplacerez au poste qui lui avait été attribué sur la cité. Vous avez un heure pour faire votre valise. Puis, on vous conduira à la base de Peterson où le Dédale doit décoller. Vous verrez, je suis sûr que ce nouveau poste va vous plaire !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Extrait du journal d'Ella Murray**

 _Enfermée depuis 16 jours sur ce maudit vaisseau à de quoi rendre n'importe qui complètement cinglé. Je me demande ce qui m'est passé par la tête d'accepter ce stupide boulot ! Tout ça c'est à cause du Professeur O'Conneill ! S'il n'avait pas contacté le Dr Jackson, je serai toujours sur Terre à travailler dans mon bureau de l'université d'Édimbourg, à me morfondre sur ma vie amoureuse déplorable ! Sans parler de Tess ! C'est elle l'aventurière qui parcourt notre pays à la recherche de plantes rares ! Moi d'habitude, j'étudie les langues et les civilisations mortes depuis des lustres dans des musées poussiéreux !_

 _Mon Ecosse natale me manque ! J'espère qu'Atlantis vaut vraiment le détour de ce voyage très très long ! Fait qu'il arrive quelque chose ou je vais devenir folle !_

 _En attendant, je partage une cabine avec une russe. Elle se nomme Anya Petrova. C'est une biologiste de 3 ans mon aînée, une grande belle blonde aux yeux gris. Elle a un grand sens de l'humour que j'adore._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Messagerie instantané sur le réseau du Dédale (enregistré par Hermiod pour sa collection personnelle sur les émotions humaines)**

 **Portlandman :** Miller, puis-je te demander de m'achever !

 **Boy77 :** Pourquoi cette requête, Lorne ?

 **Portlandman :** Je viens d'embrasser une parfaite inconnue dans l'ascenseur !

 **Boy77 :** Je croyais que c'était moi le coureur de jupon.

 **Portlandman :** Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris !

 **Boy77 :** Je veux tous les détails !

 **Portlandman :** Je venais de te quitter pour me rendre à notre cabine. Je suis entrée dans l'ascenseur, il y avait une seule personne, une fille avec l'uniforme bleu d'Atlantis qui pianotait sur une tablette. Soudain, l'ascenseur s'est arrêté. On est resté calme car on savait qu'on allait venir nous sortir de là. On a discuté un peu. Tout à coup, on s'est retrouvé dans le noir. J'ai senti ma compagne d'infortune commencer à paniquer, elle s'est accrochée à moi. Là, j'ai du avoir un cour-circuit dans le cerveau car je me suis penché vers elle et je l'ai embrassé ! Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière est revenue et l'ascenseur s'est remis en marche, je me suis éloigné de la fille en m'excusant. Puis j'ai pris les jambes à mon cou dés que les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes !

 **Boy77 :** Je confirme, tu nous as pété un câble ! J'espère pour toi que tu ne retomberas pas sur elle sur Atlantis !

 **Portlandman :** Là mon vieux, je pense que je suis un homme mort !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Extrait du journal d'Ella Murray**

 _C'est la dernière fois que je demande qu'il m'arrive quelque chose !_

 _Deux jours avant notre arrivée sur Atlantis, un virus Wraiths a été découvert dans les ordinateurs du Dédale, rendant la journée assez mouvementé ! Je me suis retrouvée bloqué dans un ascenseur avec un militaire. Au début, on a discuté. Mais soudain on s'est retrouvé dans le noir. J'ai paniqué et je me suis accrochée à la taille du militaire, juste pour ne pas hurler de terreur (merci aux histoires d'horreurs du cousin Rob !). Là, j'ai senti l'homme se pencher vers moi et il m'a embrassé ! … Je n'ai jamais été embrassé de cette façon, c'était Passionné et Divin !… Je me demande bien ce qu'il a trouvé d'intéressant en moi ! Je ne suis pas le genre de filles pour lesquelles d'habitude les hommes se battent pour obtenir les faveurs. Ça c'est le Dr Pétrova ! Moi, je suis plutôt Rat de Bibliothèque ! Bon passons !_

 _Au bout de quelques minutes, l'ascenseur s'est remis en marche et la lumière est revenue. Le militaire s'est éloigné de moi en s'excusant. Puis il a pris la fuite dés que les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes. Du coup, je n'ai pas pu connaître son nom ! J'aimerai bien savoir avec qui je viens de passer le meilleur moment depuis... d'aussi loin que je me souvienne !_

 _Bref, après 18 jours de voyage sur le Dédale, nous sommes arrivés sur la cité. Le voyage valait vraiment le détour, la cité est magnifique. Je comprend pourquoi le Dr Jackson désirait autant s'y rendre ! Peut être qu'au final, je risque de me plaire ici !_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de service du Dr Elizabeth Weir au Capitaine Vinc Miller, chef d'une équipe SGA**

Capitaine,

Suite à vos demandes répétés pour trouver un linguiste à votre équipe, je vous ai affecté la perle rare : le Dr Ella Murray. Je suis sûr que vous allez l'apprécier. Je lui ai annoncé la bonne nouvelle, elle semble très enthousiasme de partir en mission.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Messagerie instantané sur le réseau de la cité d'Atlantis**

 **LochAwe :** On vient de m'affecter à une équipe SGA, celle du Capitaine Miller !

 **Volkanya :** C'est pas juste, c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent ! Moi aussi je veux connaître les frisons d'une mission dans la galaxie de Pégase !

 **LochAwh :** Pétrova, tu serais capable de te casser un ongle rien qu'en passant la porte. Pleure pas ! Je te raconterai tout dans les moindres détails... Si je rentre de mission.

 **Volkanya :** El, j'espère que tu tomberas sur des méchants pas beaux et que tu rentreras à la maison en hurlant…

 **LochAwh :** Même pas peur !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 5 septembre 2005

Vinc Miller (vinc milleràcite-atlantis gp)

A : Evan Lorne (evan lorneàcite-atlantis gp)

Sujet : Je déteste les Rats de Bibliothèque !

Mon vieux,

Je t'envie de faire partie d'une équipe de militaires, alors que je suis affecté à une équipe de recherches. Tu ne devineras jamais la personne qu'on a attribué à mon équipe. Une linguiste ! Une écossaise, une dénommé Ella Murray. C'est une malédiction à elle toute seule. Elle ne peut pas faire deux pas sans tomber ou faire tomber quelque chose. On a l'impression qu'elle va éclater en sanglot dés qu'on lui ordonne de faire un truc. Le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle est amie avec une Russe !

Franchement, je me demande ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter un tel fléau ?

Vinc

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Messagerie instantané sur le réseau de la cité d'Atlantis**

 **Portlandman :** Tient mon meilleur ami se rappelle de mon existence. Je sais qu'on n'est arrivé sur la cité la semaine dernière...

 **Boy77 :** Mais toi, tu pars déjà en mission avec tes hommes pour escorter le Dr Parrish sur P3M-736.

 **Portlandman :** Et oui ! Mais si tu passais moins de temps à courir les filles, on te confirait de meilleurs missions. Tu devrais être content d'avoir une créature de rêve dans ton équipe !

 **Boy77 :** T'es loin de la réalité ! C'est une intellectuelle ! Un petit Rat de Bibliothèque avec les cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon strict, de grands yeux verts cachés par des lunettes, elle est toujours mal fagoté ! Bref, tu l'as compris, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé !

 **Portlandman :** C'est vrai que tu as un faible pour les rousses ! J'aimerai que tu me présentes cette perle rare qui n'a rien réveillé en toi !

 **Boy77 :** C'est ça moque toi !

 **Portlandman :** Désolé de ne pas compatir plus longtemps à ton malheur, mais je suis attendu pour partir en mission !

 **Boy77 :** Lâcheur !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Brouillon du rapport de mission du Major Evan Lorne sur P3M-736**

Avec mes hommes, j'ai escorté le Dr Parrish, un botaniste, pour qu'il étudie la flore de P3M-736... _Pourquoi dois-je toujours me taper les missions avec des Docteurs aussi casse-pieds !..._

Mais nous avons découvert un wraith mort, tué par des armes terriennes. J'ai donc décidé de retourner sur la cité pour chercher des hommes en plus... _Il y a des jours comme ça où on a vraiment pas de vaine !_

Nous sommes retournés sur la planète. J'ai du faire équipe avec le fameux Dr McKay... _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de lui tirer dessus ? Peut-être ma légendaire patience (rire). Sheppard ? Comment avez-vous fait pour le supporter depuis tout ce temps !_

Au cours de la traque du Lieutenant Ford, nous avons perdu tout contact avec le Colonel Sheppard et Tayla... _Mission de recherche qui s'est transformé en mission de sauvetage ! Super poste sur Atlantis !_

Donc, le Docteur Weir nous a envoyé de nouveaux hommes pour les retrouver. J'ai à nouveau fait équipe avec le Dr Mckay... _Sans déconner ! Suis-je le seul à penser que le Génie de McKay est inventé de toutes pièces !? Par sa faute, j'ai été zaté par le fou de la drogue des wraiths ! (1)_

J'ai été neutralisé par le Lieutenant Ford. J'ai été retrouvé par mes hommes plus d'une demi-heure plus tard. Par la suite, le colonel Sheppard est revenu au Jumper... _La prochaine fois, je le laisse se démerder puisqu'il a l'air de si bien se débrouiller pour se sortir des situations les plus dangereuses !_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que je gardais avec mes hommes le jumper et la porte des étoiles, des darts wraiths sont arrivés...

...

C _e rapport c'est n'importe quoi ! Mais comme cela fait du bien de se défouler après cette journée de merde ! Il me reste plus qu'à le réécrire correctement pour le Dr Weir !_

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 20 septembre 2005

De : Tess Murray (tess murrayàsgc com)

A : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantis gp)

Sujet : Vais-je devoir te courir après encore longtemps ?

Ella,

Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir parler de moi à tes supérieurs ! Je suis arrivée au SGC la semaine dernière pour prendre un poste de botaniste dans l'une des équipes SG. Là, j'ai appris que tu avais été muté en urgence pour la cité d'Atlantis dans la galaxie de Pégase. Là, j'avoue qu'on ne pourra pas être séparé par une plus grande distance !

J'espère que tu te portes bien et que les dangers que tu dois affronter ne sont pas aussi terrifiant que les nouveaux ennemis découvert par le Dr Jackson, les Oris ? Ces charmants faux-Dieux vivent dans une autre galaxie, mais ils ont envoyé des prêcheurs pour convertir notre galaxie à leur foi ! Moi perso, Lady Murray n'a jamais réussi à me faire plier, ce ne sont pas eux qui y arriveront !

Sinon, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes...

Sois prudente, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, ma petite sœur adorée !

Tess et ses plantes ^^

PS : Je t'ai envoyé des boites de Thé dans un colis qui te parviendra lors du prochain voyage du Dédale.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Extrait du journal d'Ella Murray**

 _OH ! MON DIEU ! J'ai enfin découvert l'identité du mystérieux Apollon qui embrasse comme un Dieu !_

 _Ce matin, alors qu'il était encore très tôt, je me suis rendue au mess pour essayer de trouver du thé buvable. Le Capitaine Miller, le chef de mon équipe était entrain de prendre un café avec un autre militaire. Dés qu'il m'a aperçu, Miller m'a hélé, il sait pourtant que je déteste cela ! Donc, bonne poire, j'ai rejoins sa table. Là, Miller m'a présenté à son meilleur ami... qui n'était autre que mon mystérieux inconnu, le Major Evan Lorne, servant dans l'Air Force. Voyant notre tête respective, Miller s'est exclamé :_

 _\- « Attend ne me dit pas que c'est elle que tu as embrassé sur le Dédale ! »_

 _Le Major Lorne n'a rien répondu. Il avait l'air très gêné. Je peux le comprendre, il avait embrassé une citrouille alors qu'il aurait pu avoir un magnifique carrosse avec son corps de rêve (j'ai pu en avoir un petit aperçu dans l'ascenseur à travers ses vêtements) !_

 _Soudain, le Major s'est mis debout et il m'a attrapé par le bras pour me conduire dans un coin du mess. Là, il m'a représenté ses excuses pour son comportement dans l'ascenseur. Je les ai accepté en m'excusant moi aussi de m'être accroché à lui de cette façon._

 _\- « Il y avait matière à être terrifié dans le noir et enfermé comme nous l'étions. » A-t-il répondu._

 _Puis il est parti rejoindre Miller qui l'a de nouveau charrier ! De mon coté, j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou pour aller me planquer dans mon bureau. J'espère ne plus jamais entendre parler de cette histoire !_

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 22 septembre 2005

De : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantis gp)

A : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantis gp)

Sujet : Arrête de Baver !

On m'a raconté que tu avais fait la connaissance du meilleur ami du Capitaine Miller, un certain Major Lorne. Un séduisant militaire aux beaux yeux bleus. Tu sais que toutes les civiles qui travaillent sur la cité le trouvent vraiment craquant (tout comme le Colonel Sheppard !) et en feraient bien leur miam-miam... moi la première.

Allez raconte tout à tata Anya ! Je veux tout connaître dans les moindres détails.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Date : 22 septembre 2005

De : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantis gp)

A : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantis gp)

Sujet : Non toi, Arrête de Baver !

Ma vieille ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! Et puis qui t'a raconté notre rencontre, il n'y avait presque personne au mess quand j'y suis passée ?

Pour ce qui est de baver, tu n'es pas mieux que moi. C'est qui celle qui n'arrête pas de baver comme une limace dés qu'un mâle passent non loin d'elle !

Si je peux te donner un conseil, Miller est le type le plus crétins que je connaisse ! A part son physique, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui pourrait t'attirer chez lui... Sache juste que tu n'auras jamais ta chance avec lui, il déteste les russes !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 23 septembre 2005

De : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantis gp)

A : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantis gp)

Sujet : Je te déteste !

El, ça c'était petit ! Pour ton information, je suis majeur et vacciné !

Et puis, aucun homme n'a jamais résisté à ma beauté, je suis sûr qu'il cédera lui aussi un jour ou l'autre !

Que s'est-il passé ce matin entre le Major et toi ? On m'a parlé d'un baiser ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 23 septembre 2005

Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantis gp)

A : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantis gp)

Sujet : Tu connais ma maladresse légendaire !

Je me demande comment tu fais pour être au courant de tout ! Tu veux les détails, les voilà !

J'allais à mon bureau avec les bras chargés de livres. Quand à un détour d'un couloir, un militaire et moi sommes entrés en collision. Surprise, j'ai lâché les livres au sol. Je me suis baissée pour les ramasser et le militaire, qui était le Major Lorne, a fait de même. Dans le mouvement, nos bouches se sont rencontrés, ce qui a donné lieu au baiser.

Le Major Lorne s'est excusé. Puis il a pris les jambes à son cou en se traitant d'Idiot.

Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire ! C'était juste un accident du à ma maladresse !

Ella

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 27 septembre 2005

De : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantis gp)

A : Tess Murray (tess murrayàsgc com)

Sujet : Atlantis ! Cela vous gagne !

Tess,

Si tu savais comme je fus heureuse d'avoir eut ton mail. Je suis rassurée de te savoir en sécurité au SGC, loin des menaces de la vieille folle. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va finir par nous déshériter pour ne plus rien avoir à faire avec elle et le reste de notre famille... de dingue.

Tu peux t'installer dans mon appartement car je risque de ne pas rentrer tout de suite, mais interdiction de t'amuser à déclasser mes livres ! Je sais que c'est ton loisirs favoris !

Je t'avoue qu'au début, je ne voulais pas partir. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais été une aventureuse comme toi. Mais au final, je me sens utile et je trouve petit à petit ma place, même si certaine personne arrive à me faire tourner en bourrique comme le Capitaine Miller, le chef de l'équipe SGA auquel je suis affectée. Un vrai coureur de jupon. Mais il risque de ne jamais s'intéresser à moi car je suis bien trop Rat de Bibliothèque pour lui ! Ce sont ses propres mots !

Et toi comment vas-tu ? Aimes-tu ta nouvelle vie?

Tu me manques, mais sois prudente,

Ella

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de service épinglée sur le panneau d'affichage de l'Armurerie par le Capitaine Miller**

Pour ceux que cela pourraient intéresser, je prends les paris sur qui arrivera à séduire la Froide Dr Ella Murray !

* * *

 **Notes de chapitre :**

(1) saison 2 - épisode 3 « chasse à l'homme »


	2. Le Chardon et le Guerrier

****Blabla de Leanora-Potter :**** Je vous poste un second chapitre avant de partir en vacances. Je remercie **Guest** pour sa reviews, ainsi que vous tous qui êtes passé me lire. Sans oublier **Mellyn** pour ses précieux conseils et un gros clin d'oeil à **Clio Reap** dont j'adore les fanfictions. Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Edit** : j'ai posté ce chapitre la semaine dernière, mais je trouvais qu'il manquait des choses, alors j'ai fait quelques modifications et rajouté des passages, j'ai aussi coupé une partie de la fin qui sera remis dans le chapitre suivant car je trouvais le chapitre trop long. Toutes mes excuses pour ceux qui ont lu la première version.

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les personnages nés de ma plume : Ella Murray, Tess Murray, Vinc Miller, Eliott Adams, Angus Elton et Anya Petrova. Cette histoire suit les saisons de stargate Atlantis et certains passages des saisons 9 à 10 de stargate SG1.

Cette histoire n'est pas à prendre au sérieux (petit délire de ma part !), forme épistolaire (à la manière de Meg Cabot dans ses romans « Mélissa et son voisin » et « Embrouille à Manhattan »). Désolé pour la forme des adresses mails dans le chapitre, mais le site les refuse. Dont à la place des espaces, il faut voir un point et à la place du "à" le fameux arobase.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Le Chardon et le Guerrier**

(Saison 2 de SGA)

 ** **Extrait du journal d'Ella Murray****

 _ _Il y a quelques jours, le Dr McKay a réussi a faire sauter tout un système solaire. MDR ! Le savon que lui a passé le Dr Weir ! (1) On entendait ses hurlements dans toute la salle de la porte et dans les couloirs menant à celle-ci. J'ai du me terrer dans mon bureau pour rire au dépend du Dr « J'ai toujours raison ! ». Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.__

 _ _Au fil des semaines, cela devient de plus en plus dur de rester sérieuse, alors qu'il y a matière à me moquer de mon entourage. Depuis la trahison de Connor, mon ex-petit-ami, je me suis cachée derrière l'image d'une linguiste sérieuse, austère et coincée pour me protéger. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de redevenir l'Ella qui rit de tout et qui est toujours optimiste. Mais comment ne pas passer pour une folle aux yeux des autres en changeant subitement de comportement du jour au lendemain !__

xxxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Messagerie instantané sur le réseau de la cité d'Atlantis****

 ** **Portlandman**** **:** Je pars dans moins d'une heure avec le Dr Beckett, Tayla, McKay, Ronon Dex et deux de mes hommes pour récupérer des œufs qui devraient sauver le Colonel Sheppard ! (2)

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Mon ami, sois prudent car cette mission ne me dit rien qui vaille ! De mon coté, je pars avec mon équipe en mission diplomatique. Malgré l'état de notre supérieur, le Dr Weir n'a pas voulu annuler celle-ci.

 ** **Portlandman**** **:** Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai la prudence même ! Quant à toi, ne fais pas trop de ravage parmi ces dames !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Je vais essayer ! ^^

 ** **Portlandman**** **:** Pour ton information, j'ai enfin fait la connaissance de l'amie russe du Dr Murray. Le Dr Petrova m'a ouvertement dragué ! Mais ce n'est franchement pas mon type de femme !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Ainsi Pétrova est entrée en chasse... Je te plains mon pauvre ami ! Lol !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 16 novembre 2005

De : Evan Lorne (evan lorneàcite-atlantis gp)

A : Vinc Miller (vinc milleràcite-atlantis gp)

Sujet : Tu crois qu'on peut tomber amoureux dés le premier regard ?

Miller,

La mission fut un échec et j'ai perdu deux de mes hommes... Le Dr Weir ne m'en tient pas responsable, mais je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec ces morts sur la conscience.

Mais cela m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'importance des petites choses de la vie. Je vais arrêter de me voiler la face par rapport au Dr Murray.

Je sais que depuis ces dernières semaines, tu ne cesses de me répéter qu'elle n'est qu'un Rat de Bibliothèque très maladroit, se cachant derrière ses lunettes. Mais je n'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire autant chez elle ? Peut-être son regard vert ? Elle a vraiment de très beaux yeux. J'ignore ce qu'elle a connu dans le passé, mais je veux être l'homme qui lui redonnera le sourire.

Rien ne m'empêche de sortir avec elle car c'est une civile ! Sans compter que je suis l'homme le plus patient de l'univers, j'arriverai à conquérir son cœur... Alors ne t'avise pas à m'en empêcher !

Lorne

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 20 novembre 2005

De : Vinc Miller (vinc milleràcite-atlantis gp)

A : Evan Lorne (evan lorneàcite-atlantis gp)

Sujet : Le Rat de Bibliothèque ? Sérieux ?

Salut Lorne,

Je rentre tout juste de mission avec mon équipe. Je suis désolé pour la disparition de tes hommes, je sais que ce n'est jamais facile.

Tu sais, j'ai du mal à cerner le Doc. C'est la personne la plus sérieuse et froide que je connaisse. Tu veux vraiment construire une relation avec cette fille ? Laisse moi te dire que tu as de drôle de goût en matière de femmes !

Tu veux franchement mon avis ? Bah lances-toi ! Ainsi tu auras les réponses à tes questions ! Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas sur toi que j'aurai parié !

Miller

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de service affichée sur le panneau d'affichage de l'armurerie par Chuck**

A la demande du Capitaine Miller, veuillez maintenant vous adressez à moi pour tous les paris en cours ou à venir. Voici les nouveaux paris proposés ce mois-ci :

\- « Qui sera la prochaine conquête du Dr Petrova ? »

\- « Quel sera le record sans que l'équipe du Major Lorne doive partir au secours de l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard ?»

Après deux mois, voici où en sont les scores des paris sur le Dr Murray (certains sont assez étranges !). A ce jour, nous ignorons encore le grand gagnant, toutes les candidatures sont possibles !

Dr Corrigan (Anthropologue) - 40 billets

Capitaine Miller - 35 billets

Colonel Sheppard - 34 billets

Dr Parrish (Botaniste) – 21 billets

Major Lorne - 13 billets

Hermiod (Asgard) – 10 billets

Dr Zelenka – 8 billets

Dr Mckay – 5 billets

un Wraith – 2 billets

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Brouillon du rapport de mission du Major Evan Lorne** ** **daté du 10 janvier 2006****

Mon équipe et moi même sommes allés sur la planète Jenev afin d'établir des relations diplomatiques avec ses habitants. Toutefois, malgré l'accueil chaleureux du peuple de cette planète, je n'ai pas vu l'intérêt d'entretenir d'éventuelles relations commerciales avec eux.

Mais de retour sur Atlantis, le Dr Weir m'a demandé de repartir aussitôt à la recherche de son équipe fétiche. Alors sans même prendre le temps de manger un morceau, je suis reparti avec mes hommes. Mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace du Colonel et de ses hommes sur la planète qu'ils devaient explorer. Comme cela était au-delà de mes compétences, le Dr Zelenka nous a rejoint pour récupérer les adresses stockées dans le DHD. Il y avait environ 50 adresses...

A notre retour sur Atlantis, le Dr Weir a ordonné qu'on aille explorer toutes les adresses trouvés dans le DHD. J'ai réquisitionné les équipes du Capitaine Miller, du Lieutenant Edison et du Capitaine Wood. Nos 4 équipes se sont immédiatement mis au travail.

Après avoir visité avec mon équipe trois planètes, le Dr Weir a ordonné que toutes les équipes rentrent. Le Dr McKay qui avait réussi à s'échapper, avait des informations importantes. Le Colonel Sheppard, Tayla et Ronon Dex étaient partis avec le Lieutenant Ford et ses hommes pour détruire un vaisseau Wraith.

On m'a ordonné de partir avec le Dédale pour essayer de les récupérer ! Une fois les vaisseaux Wraith repéré, je suis parti en Jumper avec le Dr Mckay en mode furtif. Malheureusement je n'ai repéré aucun signal des nôtres et le Colonel Cadwell m'a donné l'ordre de me replier sur le Dédale.

Et finalement, Sheppard, Tayla et Ronan Dex sont rentrés tout seuls à la maison ! (1)

J'ai vraiment l'impression de passer ma vie à courir sauver Sheppard et son équipe. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour eux, mais je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je suis allé leur sauver les fesses avec mes hommes... Sachant qu'au passage, je perd toujours quelques membres... Bientôt, je n'aurais plus de volontaires ! Bref ! Ma vie est un enfer ! Heureusement que j'ai la consolation de pouvoir me changer les idées avec la séduisante Dr Murray !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 13 janvier 2006

De : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantis gp)

A : Tess Murray (tess murrayàsgc com)

Sujet : Un vendredi 13 !

Tess,

J'ai besoin de tes lumières sur ton expérience avec les Hommes. Depuis plusieurs semaines, il y a ce militaire qui semble s'intéresser à moi (je me demande bien ce qui peut me trouver alors qu'il y a ici des femmes milles fois plus belles que moi !). J'avoue qu'il me plaît, mais je ne veux pas retomber sur un crétin comme Connor. Comment faire confiance à d'autres mâles après ce qu'il m'a fait ? J'essaye de me persuader que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ce type. Que me conseilles-tu ?

Est-ce si moche que cela chez vous ? Des rumeurs nous sont parvenus sur les horreurs que les Oris ont commis au nom de leur foi.

Fais attention à toi ma jumelle,

Ella

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 18 janvier 2006

De : Tess Murray (tess murrayàsgc com)

A : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantis gp)

Sujet : Qui sont les plus méchants les Oris ou les Wraihs ?

Ella,

Il y a quelques jours, un prêcheur des Oris a lancé un virus sur Terre (4). Cette pandémie a déjà fait plus de 3000 morts et des milliers de malades. Mais grâce à SG1, un remède a été trouvé. Malheureusement, de nombreux membres du SGC ont été touché. Je tiens à te rassurer, je ne suis pas tombée malade.

Je suis actuellement à Vancouver où je travaille avec plusieurs botanistes dans un laboratoire secret de l'armée sur des plantes ramenées de divers planètes. Nous sommes coupés du monde donc, il n'y a eut aucun risque que nous soyons touché par le virus. Quand j'aurais fini ce travail, je pense demander ma mutation sur Atlantis car tu me manques terriblement petite sœur.

Tu veux vraiment mes lumières, moi qui ne sort qu'avec des aventuriers ? Mais d'accord, je vais essayer de partager mon infinie sagesse avec toi. Sache tout d'abord que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme cet idiot de Connor !

Lui, était l'exemple typique des hommes à éviter : Macho, frimeur, égoïste, voleur, menteur, avare... et j'en passe !

A mon humble avis, voilà les qualités que j'aimerai trouvé chez mon futur beau-frère : Drôle, gentil, patient, romantique, courageux, intelligent, honnête... tout ce que n'avait pas ton C***** d'ex !

Bref ! Si ce militaire te plaît, lance-toi ! Que risques-tu de te faire un bel Apollon ! Tu es à des millions de kilomètres de la Terre, le danger est votre quotidien, profite de la vie... mais sortez couvert ! Après si tu ne veux pas le faire sans le connaître un peu, tu n'as qu'à lui envoyer un petit questionnaire pour apprendre quel genre d'homme il est. Et suivant ses réponses soit tu prends la fuite à toutes jambes ou alors tu en fais ton quatre heure ! …

C'était la minute sagesse du Dr Murray, la suite au prochain numéro. Lol !

Sois prudente.

Ta sœur jumelle, Tess

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Extrait du journal d'Ella Murray****

 _ _Le Dr Weir a ordonné que je m'entraîne à l'utilisation des armes à feu. Depuis 10 jours, le Major Lorne qui s'est porté volontaire pour cette mission me donne des cours. Il est vraiment patient avec moi, d'autres auraient déjà lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps. Mais j'aime ces moments passés avec lui. J'apprends à la connaître mieux. C'est un homme courageux, sympathique, courtois, drôle... Plus les jours passent et plus je suis sous son charme.__

 _ _Si seulement je n'étais pas une petite souris grise, toute craintif de souffrir à nouveau, je me lancerai pour lui avouer mes sentiments.__

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de service affichée sur le panneau d'affichage de l'armurerie par Chuck**

Les nouveaux paris du mois :

\- « Qui sera la prochaine conquête du Colonel Sheppard ?»

 _\- « Combien de temps le lieutenant Vangham tiendra-il avant que l'un des membres de SGA-5 ne le trépas ? »_

Après quatre mois, voici où en sont les scores des paris sur le Dr Murray. Peut-être enfin un gagnant !

Major Lorne - 80 billets

Dr Corrigan (Anthropologue) - 65 billets

Colonel Sheppard - 46 billets

Capitaine Miller - 45 billets

Dr Parrish (Botaniste) – 23 billets

Hermiod (Asgard) – 11 billets

Dr Zelenka – 9 billets

Dr Mckay – 6 billets

un Wraith – 3 billets

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 14 février 2006

De : Evan Lorne (evan .lorneàcite-atlantis .gp)

A : Vinc Miller (vinc .milleràcite-atlantis .gp)

Sujet : Tu détestes toujours autant la saint-Valentin !

Salut Miller,

As-tu réussi à échapper à la meute des furies qui en avaient après tes charmes ?

Je sais que je n'aurai pas du m'emporter ainsi après Vangham, mais son incompétence aurait pu coûter la vie au Dr Murray. Je suis bien heureux de lui avoir enseigné le maniement des armes à feu durant ces trois dernières semaines. Elle a pu ainsi se protéger jusqu'à ton arrivée et à celle de Rodriguez.

J'étais tellement énervé sur le moment que j'ai laissé une note de service au Dr Weir sur son bureau pour que Vangham soit viré du programme ! On m'a appris que le Dr Petrova aurait fait vivre un très mauvais quart heure à notre bête noire... Je ne le plains pas, il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait !

Tu sais, plus je passe du temps avec Ella et plus je suis sous son charme. Mais je ne veux pas la brusquer, alors je prend mon temps pour l'apprivoiser. Je crois que sa réelle personnalité n'est pas celle qu'elle montre en public, j'ignore pourquoi elle se cache ainsi. Mais je crois que c'est une personne gentille, drôle, souriante... Et j'aime cette femme là, autant que sa partie austère et cynique !

Passe une bonne soirée !

Lorne

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 22 février 2006

De : Ella Murray (ella .murrayàcite-atlantis .gp)

A : Tess Murray (tess .murrayàsgc .com)

Sujet : J'ai encore besoin de tes lumières !

Tess,

Comme le dit un proverbe de notre pays « Il n'y a pas de remède pour la peur », alors j'ai décidé de l'affronter.

Je me suis rapprochée de ce militaire qui s'intéresse à ma personne. Au fil des semaines et malgré moi, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne lui ai rien révélé de mes sentiments car je souhaite apprendre à le connaître avant. J'ai trop souffert une fois, je ne veux pas recommencer les même erreurs. Suis-je stupide de vouloir me préserver ?

Mais je crains qu'à force de trop réfléchir, il aille voir ailleurs. Que me conseilles-tu ?

Tu me manques terriblement,

Ta petite soeur

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 2 mars 2006

De : Tess Murray (tess .murrayàsgc .com)

A : Ella Murray (ella .murrayàcite-atlantis .gp)

Sujet : La minute sagesse du Dr Tess Murray...

Ella,

Arrête de réfléchir et lance-toi ! La vie est trop courte pour que tu la passes à te questionner pour des choses stupides !

Bref comme on le dit chez nous « Aime toi bien, tu trouveras qui t'aime ! ».

Fais attention à toi. Tu me manques aussi,

Ta jumelle

PS: Je viens de t'envoyer un colis de ton thé préféré qui arrivera lors du prochain voyage du Dédale.

 _xxxxxxxxxx_

 ** **Statistiques trimestriels de l'équipe SGA-5 (de janvier à mars 2006)****

Commandé par le Capitaine Vinc Miller (Américain), composé du Sergent Juan Rodriguez (Espagnol), du Dr Ella Murray (linguiste Écossaise) et du petit nouveau, le lieutenant Maximilien Vangham (Belge)

24 : le nombre de points de sutures que le lieutenant Vangham a reçu lors de sa première mission avec SGA-5. Il aurait été victime d'une étrange créature sur P3-X777. Au dire du Capitaine Miller, son subordonné a voulu caresser la mignonne créature... mais celle-ci était en réalité très dangereuse !

3 : le nombre de souris grises (pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas aussi sauvé les blanches ?) que le Dr Murray aurait sauvé de la folie du Dr Pétrova (elles auraient trouvé refuge dans les quartiers de l'écossaise)

19 : le nombre de coups de tablette qu'aurait reçu le Lieutenant Vangham de la part du Dr Murray au cours d'une même mission pour l'avoir appelé « Chérie », pour avoir insulté leurs hôtes, d'avoir hurlé comme une fille et pris la fuite quand il s'est retrouvé face à des wraiths

7 : le nombre de Wraith tué par le Dr Murray suite à la fuite du lieutenant Vangham lors de cette même mission.

9 : le nombre de baffes reçu par le lieutenant Vangham au cours de cette même mission, de la part du Capitaine Miller et du Sergent Rodriguez pour avoir laissé le Dr Murray seule face au danger.

1 : le nombre d'œil au beurre noir qu'a obtenu le Lieutenant Vangham à son retour sur Atlantis après cette même mission pour abandon de poste et mise en danger de la vie d'une civile. (le Major Lorne n'a pas fait dans la dentelle !)

5 : le nombre de hurlements qu'a poussé le lieutenant Vangham lors de son examen médicale à l'infirmerie après la dites même mission (le Dr Beckett aurait demandé au Dr Pétrova de s'occuper du militaire, pendant qu'il examinait les 3 autres membres de SGA-5)

2 : le nombre de baiser qu'il y aurait eu entre le Major Lorne et le Dr Murray depuis leur première rencontre (merci au Capitaine Miller pour cette information !)

27 : le nombre de cœurs brisés par le Capitaine Miller parmi les membres de l'expédition, ainsi que sur les divers planètes où il a été en mission au cours de ce dernier trimestre (Pour comparé sur la même période, le colonel Sheppard n'est qu'à 5)

87 : le nombre de soupires que le Sergent Rodriguez aurait poussé face à l'incompétence du lieutenant Vangham au cours de ces 3 derniers mois.

13 : le nombre de minutes qu'a duré la dernière mission de SGA-5.

2 : le nombre de membres de SGA-5 a la limite du meurtre après que le lieutenant Vangham ait bousculé le Capitaine Miller dans un ravin.

125 : le nombre de minutes qu'aura passé le Capitaine Miller sur une corniche du ravin avant que SGA-2 viennent le secourir avec l'aide du Sergent Rodriguez et du Dr Murray.

11 : le nombre de fractures qu'à eut le Capitaine Miller, suite à l'incompétence du lieutenant Vangham et du à sa chute dans le ravin.

4 : le nombres de semaines d'arrêt pour le Capitaine Miller avant de pouvoir retourner sur le terrain suite à ses fractures (en attendant, le Dr Murray va être affecté à SGA-2 pour quelques jours et le Sergent Rodriguez va être affecté à la sécurité d'Atlantis)

12 : le nombre de semaines qu'aura tenu le lieutenant Vangham avant son renvoie définitive d'Atlantis sous les supplications du Capitaine Miller, du Sergent Rodriguez et du Dr Murray... sans oublier celles du Colonel Sheppard et du Major Lorne

1 : le nombre de fiche de recrutement que le Dr Weir va devoir rédiger pour retrouver un nouveau membre à l'équipe du Capitaine Miller.

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Messagerie instantané sur le réseau de la cité d'Atlantis****

 ** **Volkanya :**** Combien de temps cela va durer ton manège avec le Major Lorne ? Cela fait cinq mois qu'il te fait une cour assidu entre vos différentes missions respectives. Il va finir par craquer si tu le fais patienter encore longtemps ! Simple question es-tu attiré par lui ?

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** J'avoue qu'il me plaît, mais j'ai peur !

 ** **Volkanya :**** Mais de quoi ?! Il est beau garçon, assez intelligent pour suivre une conversation avec toi et ce n'est pas un coureur de jupon comme un certain Capitaine de notre connaissance !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** J'ai peur qu'il me trahisse comme l'a fait mon abruti d'ex, tu sais le voleur de recherches !

 ** **Volkanya :**** Tu es un cas désespéré et irrécupérable ! Si c'est juste cela qui t'empêche de trouver le bonheur, alors c'est que tu n'es qu'une idiote ! Tu vas te lancer avec lui. Sinon je te le pique !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

 ** **Volkanya :**** Murray, tu veux que j'aille dans ton bureau pour te botter les fesses !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Essaye !

 ** **Volkanya**** **:** Ne me tente pas !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** D'accord, je vais me lancer... mais après ma mission de demain !

 ** **Volkanya**** **:** Attend ! Tu ne pars pas justement en mission avec Lorne et ses hommes ?

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** P'être bien !

 ** **Volkanya**** **:** Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** P'être bien !

 ** **Volkanya**** **:** Mais encore ?

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Je dois juste trouver confiance en moi.

 ** **Volkanya**** **:** Cela promet !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 26 mars 2006

De : Vinc Miller (vinc .milleràcite-atlantis .gp)

A : Evan Lorne (evan .lorneàcite-atlantis .gp)

Sujet : Simple conseil d'ami !

Salut Lorne,

Je sais que tu pars dans quelques heures en mission avec le Doc. Mais ne fais pas de bêtises avec elle ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu es des regrets par la suite.

D'accord, je suis mal placé pour donner des conseils sur l'Amour, mais nous sommes des soldats et notre devoir passe avant nos affaires de cœur.

Tu sais, voir la mort de prés cela à de quoi me faire réfléchir sur le sens de notre existence. J'ai pris la grande décision de me calmer sur les conquêtes féminines et de me consacrer à mes amis. Tu es mon meilleur ami, donc attend toi à m'avoir sur ton dos ! Me déteste pas ! Je fais cela pour ton bien !

Sois prudent,

Miller

* * *

 **Notes de chapitre**

(1) saison 2 de SGA – épisode 6 « L'expérience Interdite »

(2) saison 2 de SGA – épisode 8 « Mutation »

(3) saison 2 de SGA – épisode 10 et 11 « L'union fait la force »

(4) saison 9 de SG1 – épisode 10 et 11 « Le 4ème cavalier de l'Apocalypse »


	3. Un seul frôlement de manches

****Blabla de Leanora-Potter :**** Je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui ont déjà lu une grosse partie de ce chapitre qui se trouvait à l'origine dans le chapitre précédant (mais je trouvais qu'il manquait dans celui-ci des choses, alors j'ai fait quelques modifications et rajouté des passages, j'ai aussi coupé une partie de la fin qui est remis dans ce chapitre car je trouvais le chapitre trop long). Alors n'hésitez pas à allez relire le chapitre 2 !

Je tiens à remercier **Guest** pour me suivre depuis le début, ainsi que pour sa review qui m'encourage à chaque fois. Je n'oublie pas non plus **Mellyn** pour ses précieux conseils et vous tous qui avaient pris le temps de venir lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous.

 ** **Note de l'auteur**** : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf les personnages nés de ma plume : Ella Murray, Tess Murray, Vinc Miller, Eliott Adams, Angus Elton et Anya Petrova. Cette histoire suit les saisons de stargate Atlantis et certains passages des saisons 9 à 10 de stargate SG1.

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 3 : «**** ** **Un seul frôlement de manches fait naître l'amour »**** (proverbe japonais)

(Saison 2 de SGA)

 ** **Journal d'Ella Murray (feuille déchiré par le Major Evan Lorne et gardé précieusement dans l'une des poches intérieur de son uniforme)****

 _Bon, il n'y a pas 36 solutions, je dois prendre sur moi et me lancer. Le Major Lorne est pour l'instant tout seul dans son coin, alors j'aurai juste à me ridiculiser devant lui ! Bon, je vais prendre l'une des boissons proposés par les enfants et je me lance._

 _..._

 _J'crois que je suis pompette ! Les enfants s'vent faire une bonne eau de vie local... Est-ce que je viens de dire au Major qu'il était trop mignon... (hurlements de glouglou)... Pourquoi il a d'aussi beaux yeux ?! Et il a des lèves trop... trop miam-miam ! …. Trop envie qu'il m'embrasse encore ! J'en rêve toutes les nuits de ce baiser DIVIN dans l'ascenseur du Dédale... ça c'était le meilleur truc qui m'était arrivée depuis la fin de mes études..._

 _T'rop bonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne cette boisssssssssssssoooonnnnnnnnnn !_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de service du Major Evan Lorne au Lieutenant Charles Nelson**

Lieutenant,

Je viens de découvrir que vous avez parlé de ce qui s'est passé entre le Dr Murray et moi lors de la nuit dernière...

Attendez-vous que je fasse de votre vie un enfer ! Préparez-vous mentalement à ma douce vengeance, ainsi qu'à celle du Dr Murray si elle vient à apprendre que la fuite vient de vous (et je me ferais un plaisir de lui dire) !

xxxxxxxxxxx

Date : 28 mars 2006

De : Vinc Miller (vinc milleràcite-atlantis gp)

A : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantisgp)

Sujet : C'est quoi cette histoire !

Salut Pétrova,

Depuis quelques heures, on m'a raconté à plusieurs reprises une drôle d'histoire concernant le Doc et mon meilleur ami !

Comme quoi qu'on les auraient surpris dans une situation assez compromettante lors de leur viré sur la planète M7G-677, vous savez celle où il y a les enfants... Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux saouls !

Pfff ! Pourquoi, je suis bloqué dans ce stupide lit à l'infirmerie, je peux même pas courir après Lorne pour lui tirer les vers du nez ! Vous pouvez le faire pour moi ?

Capitaine Vinc Miller

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 28 mars 2006

De : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantisgp)

A : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantisgp)

Sujet : Mais qu'as-tu fait !

El, quand je t'ai dit de lui sauter dessus, c'était pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. Comment as-tu fait pour atterrir dans son lit ? Qui vous a découvert pour qu'une partie de la cité en parle ?

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 28 mars 2006

De : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantisgp)

A : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantisgp)

Sujet : J'ai une bonne gueule de bois !

Hier sur la planète des enfants, il y avait une fête en l'honneur de Keras, le doyen de leur peuple. Je m'étais enfin décidé à me lancer avec le Major Lorne. Mais avant cela, j'ai bu une boisson pour me donner du courage en ignorant que c'était de l'alcool... T'ai-je dit que je ne supporte pas l'alcool ?

La soirée est un véritable brouillard dans mes souvenirs ! Je crois que j'ai discuté avec le Major Lorne de mon crétin d'ex... Puis j'ai du lui demander de répondre à un questionnaire... Pour finir, j'ai passé la nuit la plus passionnée de toute mon existence...

Au matin, la réalité fut cruelle ! Le Major Lorne était déjà entrain de se rhabiller en évitant de me regarder. J'ai retrouvé mes sous-vêtements non loin de notre couche, mais aucune traces de mes autres vêtements. Le Major s'est tourné vers moi avec un étrange regard, il m'a tendu sa veste et il allait me dire quelque chose. Quand soudain, le lieutenant Nelson est entré dans la cabane où on avait passé la nuit. Il fut très surpris de découvrir son supérieur dans le plus simple appareil ! Puis il m'a aperçu non loin, portant juste la veste militaire du Major. Là, je n'ai jamais été aussi mortifiée de honte !

Depuis notre retour, je couvre ma gueule de bois en me cachant dans mon bureau. Je pense que je peux arriver à éviter le Major et ses hommes si je m'y prend bien !

Ella

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 28 mars 2006

De : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantisgp)

A : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantisgp)

Sujet : Irrécupérable !

Ha ! Le lieutenant Nelson est la plus grande commère que je connaisse sur Atlantis !

El, tu déconnes grave ! Je croyais que tu avais des sentiments pour le Major Lorne ? Tu ne vas quand même l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de ton contrat ? Et pour ton information, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te cacher éternellement dans ton bureau car nous avons une grande réunion demain qui aura lieu avec tous les chefs des secteurs ! Je crois même que Miller a été autorisé à y participer !

Anya

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 28 mars 2006

De : Ella Murray (ella murrayàcite-atlantisgp)

A : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantisgp)

Sujet : Pitié ! Achève-moi !

OH ! NON ! J'avais oublié cette fichue réunion ! Comment vais-je pouvoir y aller alors que tout le monde ne parle que du Major et de moi !... Et puis Merde ! Je suis contente de l'avoir fait ! C'était la meilleur nuit de toute ma vie !... même si je ne me souviens de presque rien !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 28 mars 2006

De : Vinc Miller (vinc milleràcite-atlantis gp)

A : Anya Petrova (docteur petrovaàcite-atlantisgp)

Sujet : Il est amoureux !

Salut Pétrova,

Faut vraiment que le Doc parle avec Lorne ! Il est dingue d'elle ! Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une passade, mais il tient vraiment à elle. Il m'a clairement dit « Si tu savais combien je l'aime !». Il traîne tellement sa honte à l'infirmerie qu'il me fait vraiment pitié ! J'ai presque envie de le faire piquer !

Sois elle le largue clairement ou alors elle lui dit vraiment ce qu'elle ressent pour lui ! C'est la première fois que je le vois dans cet état, mais faut pas nous le laisser ainsi, il va finir par être improductif !... Et il commence à l'être ! La preuve tout à l'heure à l'entraînement... d'où le passage à l'infirmerie ! Sans parler de sa bonne gueule de Bois !

Je lui avais pourtant conseillé de rester loin du Doc car cela ne donnerait rien avec une femme comme elle ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il y fonce droit vers l'Amour !

Miller

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 28 mars 2006

De : Anya Petrova (docteur .petrovaàcite-atlantis .gp)

A : Vinc Miller (vinc .milleràcite-atlantis .gp)

Sujet : Elle l'aime aussi !

Salut Miller,

Je vois que vous commencez à aller mieux pour râler ainsi après Ella !

Notre linguiste adorée a tendance à trop réfléchir avant de se lancer dans une relation. Cela est du à une mauvaise période de sa vie amoureuse, un connard a pourri toute la confiance qu'elle avait en elle et à fait de sa vie un enfer. Alors faut la comprendre un peu !

Mais il y a peut être de l'espoir, car je l'ai vu changer et prendre confiance en elle au fil de ces dernières semaines en présence du votre meilleur ami. J'aimerai juste savoir pourquoi il s'est conduit comme s'il avait eut honte de coucher avec elle, alors qu'il est amoureux ?

Dr Pétrova

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 28 mars 2006

De : Vinc Miller (vinc .milleràcite-atlantis .gp)

A : Anya Petrova (docteur .petrovaàcite-atlantis .gp)

Sujet : Je vais lui botter les fesses !

Je vais le secouer un peu et il va aller présenter ses excuses au Doc par mail ou en face... Même s'il se déteste, il va le faire car cela ne peut plus durer ! Franchement pour l'un des meilleurs militaires de la cité, il est vraiment nul avec les femmes ! Je vais devoir lui donner quelques cours.

Miller

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Note de service affichée sur le panneau d'affichage de l'armurerie par Chuck**

Après cinq mois, nous pouvons enfin clôturer les paris sur le Dr Murray. Comme tout le monde le sait le grand gagnant est le Major Lorne. Pour ceux qui avaient misé sur ce candidat, merci de passer me voir dans mes quartiers ce soir entre 18h et 20h pour récupérer vos gains. N'hésitez à proposer de nouveaux paris !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 29 mars 2006

De : Evan Lorne (evan .lorneàcite-atlantis .gp)

A : Ella Murray (ella .murrayàcite-atlantis .gp)

Sujet : Je me déteste !

Chère Ella,

J'espère que vous aurez ce mail avant la réunion... car je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement inqualifiable de ces dernières 24h... J'ai hésité toute le nuit entre aller vous voir ou vous écrire. Mais mon amour propre a pris le dessus. J'avais peur que vous me rejetiez alors que mon cœur ne bat que pour vous depuis des mois. Voilà pourquoi je prend à l'aube ma plume... disons plutôt mon clavier pour vous exprimez mon amour.

Depuis notre première rencontre, je nourris de tendre sentiments pour vous, mais mon honneur de soldat m'interdisait de mélanger le travail et le plaisir. Pourtant, il n'y a pas eut un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à vous. Ma raison et mon cœur se sont livrés un combat acharné durant des semaines. Et alors de la raison l'avait emporté, vous m'avez avoué vos sentiments... Bien sur j'ignorais si c'était votre cœur ou l'alcool qui parlait à votre place.

Lors de cette soirée, je n'avais pas prévu ce qui allait se passer entre vous et moi ! J'étais plus lucide que vous, alors j'aurai du m'arrêter avant de passer la nuit dans vos bras. Mais vous étiez une merveilleuse tentation, Ella, vous m'avez rendu fou ! Vous êtes la plus merveilleuse femme que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer... J'avoue que je ne suis pas fier de moi d'avoir abusé de la situation, mais au moins je sais quelle personne vous êtes quand vous ne vous cachez par derrière votre maladresse et votre froideur... Et derrière le sérieux Rat de Bibliothèque, j'ai eu la chance de découvrir une femme passionnée et drôle !

Oui, j'ai perdu toute raison et je vous ai aimé avec passion, alors que j'étais en mission... c'est pour cela que je me suis conduit ainsi au matin. C'était à moi seul que j'en voulais pour avoir mis en danger nos vies et de m'être conduit comme le dernier des crétins !... Et énormément au Lieutenant Nelson pour s'être permis cette réflexion intolérable envers vous !

Aujourd'hui en vous écrivant mes véritables sentiments, j'ai laissé le militaire de coté pour que l'homme qui vous aime puisse s'exprimer sans aucune barrière.

Je dépose mon cœur à vos pieds, partagé entre l'angoisse et l'espoir et attendant sans aucune certitude votre réponse. Mais un mot de vous suffira pour m'imposer silence à jamais.

Si vous saviez combien je vous aime !

Evan Lorne

PS : C'est très étrange cette envie de meurtre que j'ai envers votre ex pour vous avoir brisé. Et pour répondre à votre question : je suis l'Ange parmi les Démons !

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Messagerie instantané sur le réseau de la cité d'Atlantis****

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Pétrova arrête de m'envoyer des trombones ! On est sensé bosser ! De là où je suis assise dans la salle de réunion, le Colonel Sheppard te voit faire !

 ** **Volkanya :**** Je m'en fous ! Alors caleçon ou slip ?

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Mais ce ne sont pas tes oignons Petite Coquine !

 ** **Volkanya :**** Allez dit le moi ! Tu me le dois bien après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Caleçon !

 ** **Volkanya :**** OH ! MON DIEU !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Arrête de baver ainsi ! Le Capitaine Wood va croire que tu lui fais de la drague !

 ** **Volkanya :**** On s'en fout ! J'imagine qu'il a des tablettes de chocolat ?

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Affirmatif ! Pour le reste, je le garde pour moi ! Je dirais juste que l'uniforme d'Atlantis ne rend pas justice à son corps de rêve !

 ** **Volkanya :**** Miam-miam ! Tu m'as tellement donné l'eau à bouche que je vais devoir aller me passer la tête sous l'eau ! Alors tu vas continuer à le fréquenter ?

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Petrova, je vais te le redire une dernière fois ! Le Major Lorne n'a aucun sentiment pour moi et il n'en aura jamais ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis qu'un Rat de bibliothèque ! Il a couché avec moi simplement parce qu'on était saoul ! Tu t'es monté la tête pour rien ! Bon, je peux continuer à suivre la réunion sans que tu me lances encore des choses !

 ** **Volkanya :**** J'en reviens pas que tu me forces à te dire ça ! Écoute El, je ne crois pas qu'il soit ce genre d'homme, il est même le contraire. Je l'ai vu te courtiser durant plus de cinq mois sans jamais dévier de son objectif, sans jamais remarquer une autre femme. Tu sais, je l'ai dragué à mort. Mais mon pouvoir de séduction n'a jamais marché sur lui, c'était comme si j'étais la femme la plus hideuse de la terre et toi la plus magnifique créature ! Il t'aime ! Miller pourra te le confirmer !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Petrova n'y pense même pas !

 ** **Volkanya**** vient d'inviter ****Boy77**** à rejoindre cette conversation

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** NON ! Je vais te TUER et envoyer ton CADAVRE dans une autre galaxie !

 ** **Boy77**** vient de se connecter

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Salut Doc !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Miller ?!

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Qui d'autre ! Alors comme ça vous pensez que mon meilleur ami est le genre de type à coucher avec la première venue ? C'est bien mal le connaître ! Je m'étais promis de ne pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais là, il me fait trop pitié ! Voilà une copie du mail qu'il m'a envoyé après l'histoire de la mutation de Sheppard.

 ** **Boy77**** **:** « Mais cela m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'importance des petites choses de la vie. Je vais arrêter de me voiler la face par rapport au Dr Murray. Tu crois qu'on peut tomber amoureux dés le premier regard ? J'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire autant chez elle ? Comme tu l'as souvent dit ces dernières jours, elle n'est qu'un Rat de Bibliothèque très maladroit qui se cache derrière ses lunettes. A moins que cela soit son regard vert ? Elle a vraiment de très beaux yeux. J'ignore ce qu'elle a connu dans le passé, mais je veux être l'homme qui lui redonnera le sourire. Rien ne m'empêche de sortir avec elle, c'est une civile ! Je suis l'homme le plus patient de l'univers, j'arriverai à conquérir son cœur... Alors ne t'avise pas à m'en empêcher ! »

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Cela éclaire-t-il votre lanterne Doc ?

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Miller arrêtez de vous payer ma tête !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Je ne plaisanterai jamais sur un sujet aussi sérieux ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?

 ** **Volkanya :**** Un coureur de jupon !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Pétrova ne commençait pas ! Je croyez que vous étiez avec moi sur ce coup ?

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Tout les deux faisant ami-ami, cela en est terrifiant ! Miller, vous pouvez demander au Lieutenant Edison d'arrêter de me donner des coups dans ma chaise ! C'est énervant !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Doc ! Cela fait juste cinq minutes qu'il essaye d'attirer votre attention !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Pourquoi ?

 ** **Boy77**** vient d'inviter ** **Edtexas**** à rejoindre cette conversation

 ** **Edtexas**** vient de se connecter

 ** **Edtexas :**** Dr Murray, je suis le porte parole des hommes sous le commandement du Major. On aimerai bien que vous régliez le plus rapidement possible cette histoire avec lui car il n'est pas très productif. On a réussi à lui mettre la raclé du siècle lors du dernier entraînement ! On ne voudrait pas vous l'abîmer plus ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il vous trouve, mais vous devez être à son goût pour qu'il soit autant dans ses pensées !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Lieutenant, vous plaisantez ?

 ** **Edtexas :**** Non madame !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Doc, simple question : vous avez eu le mail de Lorne ?

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Quel mail ?

 ** **Volkanya :**** Ma chérie, si je peux te donner un conseil jette un coup d'œil à ta boite mail !

 ** **Volkanya :**** Il y a des jours où je me dis qu'elle est vraiment irrécupérable !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Je me dis la même chose pour mon meilleur ami !

 ** **Edtexas :**** Mon capitaine, je vois de ma place qu'elle vient de découvrir le fameux mail. Dites donc, notre Major fut productif !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Je ne vous dis pas le temps qu'il a mis à le rédiger ce putain de mail. Il n'arrêtait pas de murmurer « pense Darcy ». Je me demande bien pourquoi ?

 ** **Volkanya :**** C'est l'un des personnages du livre préféré d'Ella, « Orgueil et Préjugés ». Elle vaut un culte à ce Darcy, comme toutes les femmes accros à ce bouquin. Messieurs, vous n'avez décidément aucune culture !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Désolé Pétrova de ne pas m'intéresser à des hommes qui n'existent pas !

 ** **Edtexas :**** Je crois qu'elle est entrain de lui répondre !

 ** **Volkanya :**** Ainsi le Major est un romantique ! Maintenant, je comprend pourquoi ma drague n'a pas marché sur lui !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** IL M'AIME !

 ** **Volkanya :**** Tu n'es pas obligé de t'exciter ainsi sur ta chaise !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Tu as vraiment dragué le Major Lorne ? Je croyais que tu plaisantais !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Je confirme, j'étais présent à l'une de ses tentatives !

 ** **Edtexas**** **:** Je dois aussi vous le confirmer, c'était même pitoyable... sans vous vexer Dr Pétrova !

 ** **Volkanya :**** Messieurs, je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Ella, je te l'ai dit que si tu te dépêchais pas, j'allais te le piquer ! Mais je me suis prise un râteau, il n'a d'yeux pour toi. La preuve là maintenant ! Il n'arrête pas te dévore du regard !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Il me fixe comme les trois quart des personnes présentes dans la salle de réunion !

 ** **Volkanya :**** T'es un cas désespéré ! Je ne peux plus rien pour toi !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** C'est normale Doc, vous avez un comportement étrange depuis plus de 10 minutes !

 ** **LochAwe**** **:** Ousp !

 ** **Volkanya :**** El, s'il te plaît dés que cette réunion prend fin, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lever tes petites fesses et d'aller voir le Major Lorne pour avoir une discussion avec lui !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Si je le pouvez, je me dévouerai pour neutraliser McKay, ainsi on pourrait sortir de cette salle ! Mais je suis coincé dans ce foutu fauteuil roulant !

 ** **Edtexas**** **:** Mon Capitaine, vous pouvez compter sur moi... je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut dans l'une de mes poches... un citron !

 ** **Boy77**** **:** Edison ! Vous êtes génial ! On met le plan en route... maintenant !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 29 mars 2006

De : Ella Murray (ella .murrayàcite-atlantis .gp)

A : Evan Lorne (evan .lorneàcite-atlantis .gp)

Sujet : Re : Je me déteste !

Evan,

Nous devons parler après cette réunion pour mettre les choses au point entre nous. Dés que je le peux, je vous retrouve dans vos quartiers.

Je vous aime !

Ella

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Note de service du Colonel John Sheppard au Dr Anya Petrova****

Dr Pétrova,

J'ai pu constater que la conférence du Dr McKay ne semblait pas vous intéressez plus que cela ! J'ai pensé la même chose ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour troubler la réunion !

J'ai pu aussi admirer vos magnifiques lancés de trombones. Je dois malheureusement vous avouer que vos lancés n'étaient pas très juste car le Capitaine Wood, le voisin du Dr Murray lors de la réunion en a reçu une bonne dizaine avant que votre objectif ne soit atteint ! Puis-je vous conseiller de porter des lunettes lorsque vous iriez vous entraîner au centre de tir ! Je ne voudrai pas que vous me tuez quelqu'un !

Juste pour éclairer ma lanterne, je peux vous demandez ce que vous savez sur la relation Lorne/Murray ?

Bref, vous auriez compris que ceci est un gentil avertissement, merci de ne pas recommencer vos pitreries durant les réunions surtout si le Dr Weir en ignore la cause ! Cela ne la pas autant amusé que moi !

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Note de service du Colonel John Sheppard au Capitaine Vinc Miller****

Capitaine Miller,

J'ai pu constater que la conférence du Dr McKay ne semblait pas vous intéressez plus que cela ! J'ai pensé la même chose ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour troubler la réunion !

Je connais votre réputation de « Capitaine Kirk », mais vous auriez pu éviter de fixer ainsi le Dr Murray lors de la réunion, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez la manger toute crue ! Je vous conseille de ne pas essayer de la séduire, je crois que le Major Lorne a déjà des vues sur celle-ci... D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'il lui trouve ? Peut-être que vous pourriez m'éclairer ! Est-ce vrai que le Lieutenant Nelson les a vu nu tous les deux ?

Au faites comment vont vos blessures ? Le Dr Beckett m'a dit que vos pâtres à la jambe et au bras allaient être retiré en fin de semaines. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir courir à nouveau les jupons sur Atlantis.

Bref, vous auriez compris que ceci est un gentil avertissement, merci de ne pas recommencer vos pitreries durant les réunions surtout si le Dr Weir en ignore la cause ! Cela ne la pas autant amusé que moi !

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Note de service du Colonel John Sheppard au Lieutenant Edison****

Lieutenant Edison,

J'ai pu constater que la conférence du Dr McKay ne semblait pas vous intéressez plus que cela ! J'ai pensé la même chose ! Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour troubler la réunion !

Puis-je vous conseiller d'éviter de cogner aussi fort dans une chaise, surtout celle du Dr Murray car j'ai bien peur qu'elle se venge d'une façon ou une autre. Je n'aurai pas voulu être à votre place, vu la façon qu'elle vous a fixé... Si vous voulez mon avis, elle a du se lever du pied gauche ou alors Lorne ne l'a pas encore recontacté après leur soirée un peu trop arrosé !

Bref ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez lancé un citron sur Mckay (c'était un magnifique lancé !) ? Mais merci d'avoir abréger la réunion...

Bref, vous auriez compris que ceci est un gentil avertissement, merci de ne pas recommencer vos pitreries durant les réunions surtout si le Dr Weir en ignore la cause ! Cela ne la pas autant amusé que moi !

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Note de service du Colonel John Sheppard au Major Evan Lorne****

Major Lorne,

Puis-je vous supplier de régler votre histoire avec le Dr Murray au plus vite avant qu'elle nous tue quelqu'un pour lui avoir demandé une fois de plus ce que vous avez pu lui trouver ! Son grognement a été entendu jusqu'à la salle de contrôle ! Chuck pourra vous le confirmer !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 29 mars 2006

De : Vinc Miller (vinc milleràcite-atlantis gp)

A : John Sheppard (colonel sheppardàcite-atlantisgp)

Sujet : Ha ! Si vous saviez mon Colonel !

Monsieur,

Je ne dévorais pas le Doc des yeux de la façon que vous pensez, j'adore simplement voir comment elle réagit quand elle est gênée ! Ces deniers mois, j'en ai fais mon sport favoris ! Et là, je m'en donne à cœur joie avec l'histoire concernant mon meilleur ami.

Lorne est mordue de la Linguiste. Il la trouve drôle avec sa maladresse, sexy avec ses longs cheveux toujours attachés aussi serré dans ce chignon qui la fait paraître beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle n'y paraît... vous saviez qu'elle n'avait que 27 ans (info que j'ai eu par le Dr Petrova), d'une grande gentillesse (pas avec moi en tout cas !) et il est sous le charme de ses grands yeux verts (bon d'accord ses yeux ont un petit quelque chose...). Bref, j'ai bien peur que ces dames doivent faire le deuil du Major Lorne (tant mieux cela en fera plus pour nous !)

Après avoir mené ma petite enquête, le Lieutenant Nelson ne les a pas découvert nu, mais légèrement vêtu. Lorne avait remis ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon. Quant au Doc, elle ne portait que la veste du Major (peut-être ses propres sous-vêtements en dessous)... et ils étaient à la recherche des autres vêtements éparpillés dans la cabane.

Voilà pour la partie de l'histoire dont je me sens autorisé à révéler... pour le reste à vous t'interroger les personnes concernés !

Salutations respectueuses

Capitaine Miller

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Note de service du Dr Anya Petrova au Colonel John Sheppard****

Colonel Sheppard,

Essayez de lancer des trombones d'une table à une autre lors de la prochaine réunion... et on en reparlera !

Quant à la relation Lorne/Murray... Ce ne sont pas vos oignons !

xxxxxxxxxx

Date : 29 mars 2006

De : Evan Lorne (evan lorneàcite-atlantis gp)

A : John Sheppard (colonel sheppardàcite-atlantisgp)

Sujet : Respectueusement votre !

Monsieur,

Fichez lui la paix ! Ou démerdez-vous la prochaine fois quand il faudra aller vous secourir !

Lorne

xxxxxxxxxx

 ** **Extrait du journal d'Ella Murray****

 _ _Dés que la réunion s'est terminée, Evan est sorti de la salle.__ _ _J'ai voulu le suivre, mais j'ai été retenu par certaines personnes qui voulaient me demander ce que mon Beau Major pouvait bien me trouver. Là, j'ai perdu mon sang froid et j'ai grogné (réellement !). Du coup, tout le monde s'est éloigné de moi et j'en ai profiter pour m'enfuir en direction des quartiers du personnels.__

 _ _Soudain à un détour d'un couloir quelqu'un m'a attrapé le bras. C'était Evan. I__ _ _l m'a traîné jusqu'à son logement. Il a bloqué la porte et il s'est tourné vers moi. Il a fait un long monologue pour s'excuser et me dire qu'il m'aimait. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai attrapé sa veste et je l'ai attiré vers moi pour l'embrasser. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire taire ! Mon Dieu, il embrasse toujours aussi bien, ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination embrumé par l'alcool. Et son tatouage sur le torse... trop sexy !__

 _ _Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, simplement que nous avons mis les choses à plat entre nous avant de nous aimer avec passion comme si c'était la première fois. Oublié cette stupide nuit alcoolisé sur la planète des enfants !__

 _ _Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus de malentendu entre nous, nous allons essayer de construire une relation durable.__ _ _Evan et moi apprenons petit à petit à mieux nous connaître. Je peux être enfin moi et je me sens vraiment bien avec lui, il est drôle, d'une grande gentillesse et il n'a pas d'arrière pensé quand il m'embrasse... pas dans le sens que tout le monde pense ! Lui ne cherche pas à me piquer mes idées de recherches ! … Il veut juste profiter de mon corps ! (rire) J'en reviens pas qu'il soit amoureux d'une femme comme moi !__

 _ _Evan n'est pas parfait... en fait pour l'instant, le seul défaut que je lui ai trouvé, c'est qu'il ronfle, mais c'est trop adorable !...__

 _ _Je crois que je suis vraiment mordue de lui !__


End file.
